The instant invention relates to chambers for conducting experiments on tissue samples, and more particularly, to apparatus useful in performing procedures such as electrophysiological recordings of cellular activities.
In the pharmaceutical industry, electrophysiological testing of tissue is becoming a widely used in vitro procedure for testing the effects of various compounds on tissue. For example, it is necessary to know whether or not new compounds have electrophysiological activity in heart tissues. Frequently, the tissue samples used in the tests are of different sizes and configurations requiring baths of various sizes and configurations to accommodate the tissue samples. Currently available apparatus for electrophysiological testing does not provide for utilizing the same basic apparatus for tissues of different sizes and configurations. This requires that a separate device be utilized for each tissue sample resulting in increased expense, lab clutter and the need to calibrate and adjust a multiplicity of instruments.